Oneshot Collection
by Katth
Summary: These are just some oneshots I've done for Twilight with different views and genres.
1. Romance Oneshot

This is a oneshot I entered in a contest with the guidelines of the genre of romance and it had to involve balloons. I won the contest too:-)

* * *

I had spent a short car ride to somewhere waiting to see what Edward had planned for me this time.

"Bella, we're here, but I'm still going to keep you blindfolded. I'll carry you so you don't trip and break your newly healed leg," Edward said next to my ear. I felt myself being lifted and a slight breeze as Edward carried me.

Only a few minutes later, I was laid down upon a soft cotton blanket. I wasn't sure where we were, but I assumed we were outdoors due to the lumps I assumed to be earth under the blanket.

"Edward," I called. "Can I take off this blindfold yet?" There was no reply, but suddenly I was gazing at our meadow that Edward had decorated for the occasion.

Balloons were hung from branches in the trees, lights hung from the trees, lighting the meadow beautifully. I searched for Edward, wanting to share this moment with him, but he couldn't be found. I began to stand up, searching more frantically now, but a firm hand on my shoulder kept me on the ground.

"Now, now, Bella. I'm right here." I smiled at Edward's voice. I couldn't believe that he was mine.

"Edward, this is absolutely beautiful. I love it." Smiling, I turned to look at Edward. He was sitting behind me gazing around our meadow for a few moments before he turned back to me.

"It is beautiful, but it doesn't hold a thing to you," he whispered. Blushing I leaned in to kiss him, showing just how much I appreciated it.

We sat in the meadow for hours and just talked about nothing, enjoying just being together. The dim light in the sky began to fade and I sighed, knowing I would have to be home soon. I didn't want to leave our meadow, it was just so magical.

I stood up and waited for Edward to join me. I stayed still for a few moments before I looked to Edward as to why he was still on the ground. He wasn't looking at me, but rather going through his pockets for something. I turned away and waited, but his soft voice pulled me back.

"Bella," he spoke, "being with you has been the best thing in my existence. I can't believe that a creature like me has been able to be with such a amazing person like you. Everyday, I keep believe that I don't deserve you, but you always tell me I'm wrong. Bella, I love you with all my being. Will you marry me?"

I was too engrossed in his face and words, that I never realized that he had been holding a ring out towards me or kneeling. After taking it all in, I just went blank. Did I want this? I loved Edward, but I had already told him no after the vote? I looked back down at him and had my answer.

"Yes," I barely said.

After I spoke, he jumped up and gathered me in his arms. He finally set me down near a tree and kissed me. It wasn't one of his boundary obeying kissing, this was just free. I put myself into it a little more stepping towards him. As I brought my foot down, there was a loud _BANG!_ I looked down trying to find the source.

Well, didn't a balloon know how to kill the mood.


	2. Humor Oneshot

This oneshot was also in a contest and the guidelines were it had to be humor, involve play-doh and be in Emmett's point of view.

* * *

"ALICE!" I screamed. I waited for her to come down the stairs like she always did.

"Here, Emmett. Take the play-doh, you won't be bored anymore." She tossed a tub of play-doh to me and ran back up the stairs to be with Jasper again.

What should I do with it? I could sculpt perfect angelic figures modeled after Rose, or I could mock Edward with it. Definitely mock Edward.

"Hey, Eddie!" I called and he instantly appeared at the top of the stairs. I was careful not to give any thoughts to him about what I was planning. I just did what I usually did, think about Rose. "Come down here, I want to talk to you about some stuff." He seemed a bit wary, but complied.

I positioned myself so that he couldn't see what I was doing and began on my little sculptures. It only took a few seconds for me to make fairly accurate figures of Edward and Bella.

"So… Why exactly am I here, Emmett?"

"Oh, I just wanted to talk to you a bit about you and Bella and why you should change her into a vampire. I just am doing this for your benefit. Hear me out."

I brought out my two figures and set the on the table in front of me. He just stared at them for a moment before his frozen mask of horror returned to me.

"Now, this is vampire Edward," I said pointing, "and this is human Bella. While human Bella is, well, human, this is all that can happen." I pushed the two figures together so you could barely see them touch. "See, Edward? Not much fun for anyone. Now if she was a vampire…" I trailed off

"No, Emmett. Just, no." He got up from the couch and left me alone once more.

I sat on the couch for a few seconds before I was bored again. I crept up the stairs to Edward's room and sat just out of sight.

"Edward?" I said in a flawless imitation of Bella's voice. I watched as Edward bolted out of his room and flew down the stairs to find Bella. Sometimes that boy could be so desperate.

I kept moving around the house, calling Edward's name in Bella's voice, but eventually he got that she wasn't here, so I went back to playing with the dolls after making a few modifications to make Bella a play-doh vampire.

I had them practically melded to each other when I heard Rose come in from the garage. I tossed aside the dolls, preferring to be with Rose. We just cuddled on the couch downstairs for a few minutes before a certain human knocked on the door.

"Edward, Bella's here!" I called upstairs. Once more he came down the stairs and came to greet Bella.

Instead of going to Edward's room like they usually did, they sat down in the loveseat with us. Edward's eyes stayed glued to Bella's face, while her eyes roamed the room taking in the details. Her eyes eventually came to rest on two red figures on the floor in front of her.

She picked up the two molded figures and looked at Edward.

"Is this what you do in your spare time, Edward?" she asked pointing to the two figures in her hand. Edward's face went blank for a rapid moment and glared in my direction. "Well, it seems that you will have to be punished for that, now won't you, Edward?" I looked up in time to see a wicked glint of revenge in Bella's eyes.


	3. Alice Oneshot

This is a oneshot I entered with the guidelines of Alice POV and a romantic evening.

* * *

I had just seen the man I was looking for, well, in a vision at least. Now all I had to do was find him. How was I supposed to find someone I've only seen in a vi- 

"Excuse me, miss. Are you okay, you looked a tad bit troubled." I looked up to see who would dare bother me. I hadn't hunted in a good week and I didn't really feel like just killing some random person. I looked up to tell him to just leave me alone, when I saw he had crimson eyes, the kind only vampires could manage. He was the man from my vision.

"Jasper?" I whispered. Could it possibly be him?

"How do you know my name…?" He seemed a bit wary of me now.

"I'm Alice," I told him firmly. "You're the man from my vision," I breathed.

"Visions?"

"I'm able to see the future. You were in mine. I saw this moment, when we would meet and-" I was cut off by another vision.

_Jasper and I traveling. Jasper and I being married. Jasper and I joining a family_.

Did this means he was going to be in my future?

"Alice, did you just have another vision?"

"Yes. It was of us." I raised my head and looked into his eyes. "You're my future."

"While you were having that vision, I had a feeling. Something that I can't truly explain. I felt like I was whole, like you are the only thing in this universe that could ever complete me. If I was ever to lose you, I don't think I could live any longer. I know that we've known each other for barely five minutes, but I know that you're my destiny. Will you marry me Alice?"

As he spoke, his eyes never wavered from mine, boring into my soul, showing me everything about him with a simple glance. Just looking at him, I could tell from single glance, that I would be forever his, in that, I had my answer. "Of course, Jasper."


	4. Jasper Oneshot

This oneshot is in Jasper's POV and I had to use the line, "But I don't like cookies."

* * *

Alice had gone of somewhere with Edward for the day, so I was given 'Bella baby-sitting duty.' I don't mind Bella, it's just that her blood is so sweet, I just don't want to get too close and risk an accident. She had been helping my control, but I still was by far the weakest of the family.

"Jasper?" Bella's timid voice sounded. "Uh, Edward said that he wanted us to bond while he's away and that he trusts you not to do anything." As she spoke, she drifted to couch opposite my chair.

"Okay." If Edward trusted me not to do anything, then I knew that I would be fine. "So what do you want to do then, Bella?" What could I do with a human? I couldn't do any of the game and my family plays since she's too fragile.

"I don't really mind anything, Jasper. You can choose whatever you want to do." I always appreciated that she was caring and considerate, but I wish that sometimes she would make her own decisions instead of following everyone.

"Hm… Well, you're going to have to eat soon, so why don't we try cooking something in the kitchen. I'm sure Esme has plenty of supplies and if not, we can go to the store." Cooking I could handle, I think.

"Okay." She led the way into the kitchen and began to pick through the cupboards. She found a few bags of ingredients that I had no clue what they were called and some flour. She gathered everything into her arms and headed to the island. Just as she set everything down and turned away, she tripped herself. I was able to catch her elbow and spin her enough to keep her feet planted.

"Thanks," she mumbled, blushing profusely. I held my breath against the sudden pooling of blood in her cheeks until the red tinge faded.

She found a bowl and started to mix ingredients. I hadn't the slightest idea of what to do, so I hovered behind her ready to catch her if she fell or dropped something. She seemed steadier now that she had begun cooking and quite soon she began to plop globs of dough onto a metal sheet.

A mere thirty minutes later Bella had placed her hands in oven mitts and brought out the metal sheet. The soft globs of dough had transformed to circular golden-brown shapes. Cookies?

"Bella, I don't really think Edward would like you to live off cookies for a day."

"Well, Edward's not here right now so he can't exactly tell me what not to eat," she replied smugly. She gingerly picked up a cooking and brought it to her mouth. Before she could take a bite she looked at me.

"Oh, I'm sorry for being rude. Would you like a cookie Jasper?" she asked holding out the plate she had put the cookies on.

"I would, but I don't like cookies."


End file.
